Round 2: La Secuela de Sonic.exe
Nota: Esta es la secuela oficial de la creepypasta de Sonic.exe, escrita por el creador del personaje. ---- Ha pasado más de un año desde que los "Asesinatos de Sonic.exe" comenzaron a suceder, y el departamento de policía TODAVÍA no sabe quién lo está haciendo o por qué está sucediendo. Los primeros asesinatos parecían que el asesino hizo un trabajo descuidado, pero con el pasar del tiempo los asesinatos--o al menos algunos de los tipos en la estación PIENSAN que son solo asesinatos--se han vuelto más elaborados; Los cuerpos han comenzado a parecer como si las víctimas cayesen muertas o hubo desapariciones. UNA cosa es cierta, todas las víctimas parecen tener una computadora quemada/destruida con algunos datos de un juego llamado "Sonic.exe". Ninguno de nosotros ha encontrado conexiones o pistas que puedan ayudarnos a saber por qué sucede todo esto... Bueno, no, eso no es cierto, hubo un policía que pudo haber descubierto más sobre los asesinatos que nosotros. El tipo se llamaba Derek Green, un muy buen detective, principalmente porque siempre hacía equipo con su hermana, Chelsea. Fueron asignados para investigar los "Asesinatos de Sonic.exe", debí saberlo porque era su jefe en ese momento. Los dos están muertos. A veces me pregunto si debí haberlo ayudado... No sé... De todos modos, los chicos han encontrado el diario de Derek cuando investigamos su apartamento, no ha estado en su casa durante semanas. El diario registró todo lo que Derek encontró en su investigación, Dios mío, escribió mucho, especialmente después de que el Jefe de Policía lo sacó del caso, y mucho de lo que escribió parece conectar bastante sobre lo que está sucediendo con estos asesinatos... Al menos, espero que estuviera en algo... Aquí está lo que Derek escribió... 7:30 pm, 15 de Septiembre de 2011 ¡Feliz cumpleaños para mi! Recibí este diario como regalo de mi hermana, Chelsea. Esto sin duda será útil cuando ambos hagamos otra investigación. Oh, olvidé decirte que me llamo Derek Green, soy un detective... Wow, no soy muy bueno en esto. Espero mejorar mientras escribo esto. De todos modos, te avisaré si sucede algo más. 11:22 am, 24 de Octubre de 2011 Wow, una forma bastante interesante de comenzar un caso en Halloween. Nuestro jefe nos dijo que hay un disturbio en uno de los suburbios locales y quiere que lo revisemos. Wow, ha pasado un tiempo desde que Chelsea y yo abordamos un caso de asesinato, esto podría ser interesante. Estamos en el camión ahora y nos dirigimos a la casa. 2:30 pm Jesús... Lo que sea que sucedió en esta casa no me lo esperaba. La víctima se ve como si algo le hubiese rasgado la boca y tratase de sacar algo del interior. He visto muchas formas desastrosas de matar a una persona, pero esto es bastante extraño, realmente no creo que ninguna persona normal haría esto. El policía presente en la escena del crimen nos dijo que el niño estuvo así durante 2 días y que sus padres descubrieron su cuerpo y nos llamaron esta mañana. Lo realmente extraño de esto es que hay un corte mal hecho en su pecho que tiene la forma del número "1". Chelsea me dijo que encontró una posible pista del asesinato. Ella nos mostró que la víctima tenía una computadora, la computadora está muy quemada y destrozada. Tanto Chelsea como yo tenemos una teoría al respecto: o el asesino destruyó la computadora o la víctima lo hizo, de cualquier manera la enviamos a la estación para su investigación. 6:10 pm Muy bien, los chicos del laboratorio tienen su informe. Nos dijeron que la computadora se rompió por dentro Y por fuera, y lo que quiero decir con eso es que todo lo que estaba en la computadora de este niño se eliminó por completo mientras que al mismo tiempo la computadora se destruyó. Lo único que TODAVÍA parece estar en la computadora son algunos datos de un juego de computadora llamado "Sonic.exe". 4:30 pm, 11 de Noviembre de 2011 Un par de homicidios más estas últimas semanas, el mismo método de asesinato; cadáveres, bocas abiertas, computadoras destruidas. Los asesinatos más recientes se ven menos "desordenados", como si el asesino tuviera más cuidado al arrancar lo que sea que esté arrancando del interior de los cuerpos de estas víctimas. También hay cortes en los pechos de estas víctimas que parecen estar en orden numérico; "2", "3", "4", "5" y "6". El asesino parece estar contando a todas las personas que está matando. 8:30 pm Cenamos, tanto Chelsea como yo estamos haciendo una lluvia de ideas con lo que ha estado sucediendo... Es realmente extraño, el hecho de que las computadoras se destruyen cada vez que hay una víctima de asesinato y descubrimos que hay algunos datos viejos del mismo juego... "Sonic.exe"... Ese nombre me recuerda a todas las veces que Chelsea y yo jugamos algunos de nuestros viejos videojuegos de Sonic the Hedgehog. Recuerdo que cuando solíamos jugar a Sonic Heroes, a ella siempre le gustaba jugar como Rouge the Bat y a mí siempre me gustaba jugar como Vector. Pero... Es raro... ¿Qué tiene que ver un juego de Sonic, posiblemente hecho por fanáticos, con todos estos asesinatos? 2:45 pm, 2 de Diciembre de 2011 Otro asesinato, que gran sorpresa. Pero ahora tanto Chelsea como yo estamos de acuerdo en que todos estos asesinatos están relacionados con ese juego. ¿Tal vez el asesino lo hizo como su tarjeta de visita? El Mayor nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos tanto por un simple videojuego y que simplemente nos quedáramos con lo que está pasando con los asesinatos. 6:30 pm La autopsia volvió a aparecer, los médicos nos dijeron que, aparte de las heridas del pecho y la boca, las víctimas no parecen mostrar signos de asesinato o lucha, de hecho, por desconcertante que parezca, todas las víctimas aparecen estar en perfecto estado de salud, aparte del hecho de que están "muertas". Comprobé la palabra "muerto" porque allí fue donde el informe era realmente inquietante; los médicos declararon que todos están en lo que parece estar en un estado vegetativo persistente, lo que significa que estas personas aún están vivas, sus cerebros y corazones siguen funcionando, pero todos están en un estado vacío, y aparentemente muerto , como si algo les hubiese robado sus mentes o el sentido de sí mismos. Chelsea declaró que probablemente era una de las cosas más extrañas que había visto en sus días como mi pareja, y no la culpo... ¿Quién sería capaz de robar los sentidos de sí mismo de las personas? Es como si el Diablo estuviera escogiendo a mano a personas inocentes y robando sus almas para la condenación eterna. 5:42 pm, 14 de Diciembre de 2011 Chelsea ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente. Parece más tranquila en el trabajo y cada vez que vamos a casa vuelve a su habitación. Supongo que ella está tan decidida a aprender más sobre este caso como yo. Si ella está en algo, espero que me lo haga saber antes de hacerlo oficial. Después de todo, somos un equipo. 2:00 pm, 19 de Diciembre de 2011 Chelsea no fue a trabajar conmigo. Dijo que no se sentía bien... Estoy empezando a preocuparme un poco por ella. Desde que tomamos este caso, ella ha estado actuando de manera extraña. No sé, tal vez estoy exagerando, el Jefe me dijo que no me preocupara y que quizá solo me fijara en qué estaba investigando ella. Podría hacer eso. Además, ha habido varias noticias sobre personas que adoran a este tipo recientemente. Se hace llamar "X". Lo juro, las cosas en las que los niños estarán metidos hoy en día... 9:30 pm, 24 de Diciembre de 2011 Casi es la hora para Navidad, aunque no sé si debería celebrar. Chelsea ha estado encerrada en su habitación casi todos los días. No me responde... espero que ella esté bien... De todos modos, he estado investigando el trabajo de Chelsea, y creo que ella podría haber encontrado algo. Aparentemente, el asesino debe perseguir a cualquiera que juegue el juego Sonic.exe. Y una vez que han jugado el juego, el asesino los rastrea, los mata, y lleva la cuenta tallando los números en su pecho. Pero, ¿qué hay de que casi todas las víctimas lucen como si les hubieran extraído el alma? Espera un minuto... acabo de recordar algo... Hace unos días, Chelsea regresó a casa de la tienda y volvió a su habitación... dijo que encontró un nuevo juego... ...Oh, Dios mío... ¡Chelsea! 12:32 am (La escritura está un poco descuidada y hay lágrimas manchadas aquí y allá) ...Chelsea está muerta... Encontró el juego... Oh, Dios mío, ¿por qué...? 4:50 am, 25 de Diciembre de 2011 Llamé a los chicos a la estación para ayudarme a mover a Chelsea... Oh, Dios, ¿por qué? ¿Porqué ella? ¿El asesino se enteró y trató de cubrir sus huellas? No, no parece que algo haya sido tomado o destruido... bueno, excepto por la computadora... y el juego todavía está aquí... Quería guardarlo para averiguar por qué sucedió esto, pero el Mayor exigió que se lo entregara... La forma en que lo pidió es realmente extraña, es como si no quisiera que hiciera nada con este disco. El funeral de mi hermana se preparará en unos días... No puedo creer que Chelsea... mi propia hermana se haya ido... Cuando descubra quién la mató, me aseguraré de que pague caro. 4:50 pm, 28 de Diciembre de 2011 Volví del funeral. Dios, soy un desastre. Afortunadamente, el Jefe estuvo allí para mí, es la única persona que me ha apoyado a mí y a Chelsea, me alegro de que esté de mi lado sobre este caso. Una mujer vino a mí en la fiesta funeraria. Su nombre es Shannon Goldman, y supuestamente era una representante del "Culto de X", como lo llamaba. Ella me dijo que lamentaba mi pérdida y sacó un poco de basura religiosa extraña sobre "X" deseándome un año más feliz. ¿En serio? ¿Quién es este tipo "X" de todas formas? Ella me dijo que pronto "X" mejorará las cosas para todo el mundo, lo que prácticamente terminó la conversación allí mismo. Esa mujer está loca. De todos modos, más noticias sobre el Culto de X están haciendo las cosas más locas, wow, quien sea que ese tal "X" sea, está teniendo un impacto tan grande en el público como el asesino. 2:20 pm, 2 de Enero de 2012 Otro asesinato Jesús, este chico nunca tiene un descanso para esto, ¿verdad? ¡Esto es como el asesinato número 22! ¿Qué está tratando de ganar al matar a toda la gente? ¿Y cómo demonios se está saliendo con la suya tan fácilmente? Tengo que saber qué es lo que Chelsea estaba encontrando. Ella estaba en algo, lo sé. Tal vez si miro a su alrededor en su habitación podría encontrar una pista. 5:30 pm Bueno, lo que sea que Chelsea encontró, dejó muchas buenas pistas para mí. La computadora no está completamente rota. De hecho, parece que solo fue golpeada unas pocas veces, pero aún sorprendentemente funciona como nueva. Estoy realmente sorprendido de no haberla visto así esa noche. Pero, de nuevo, si perdieses a alguien que amas, también perderías de vista detalles muy importantes que te rodean. De todos modos, revisé la computadora y hay un icono de el juego Sonic.exe en su escritorio. Dios mío, ¿cómo demonios consiguió Chelsea esto? Supongo que en realidad no importa. Lo realmente importante es lo que encontré en sus notas. Al parecer, Chelsea estaba aterrorizada de este juego. Algo del juego le sacó la mierda del asustó. De hecho, según lo que escribió, hace parecer como si el juego está maldito o algo así. Pero ese no puede ser el caso, no hay forma de que un juego de computadora pueda dañar a alguien... ¿verdad? 7:12 am, 3 de Enero de 2012 Bien, cambié de opinión, tal vez hay algo espeluznante sobre el juego después de todo. Anoche tuve un sueño... no... una pesadilla, más bien. Lo recuerdo bien: estaba atrapado en la oscuridad, todo estaba en silencio, excepto que alguien se reía y me hablaba. Seguí teniendo visiones de Sonic the Hedgehog sonriendo y apareciendo a mi alrededor mientras me hablaba. Me dijo que jugara el juego, una y otra vez, cada vez sonaba más impaciente. Cuando llegó a mi cara y gritó "¡JUGAR!", Fue cuando me desperté con un susto... ...¿Por qué Sonic querría que jugara un juego que posiblemente mató a mi hermana? 3:30 pm Otro asesinato Número 24. Y el Culto de X parece estar molestando al público cada vez más. ¿Cuál es su trato? ¿No se dan cuenta de que hay un asesino suelto? ......Espera un minuto.... ¿Y si este sujeto raro "X" es el asesino? Tendría sentido, desde que comenzaron estos asesinatos, este culto ha estado rondando el reclutamiento de más y más personas. Y este personaje "X" al que adoran... ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué este culto incluso comenzó después de varios asesinatos? Miré de nuevo las notas de Chelsea y ella pareció estar de acuerdo conmigo. Aparentemente, X tiene algo que ver con el juego Sonic.exe. ¿Él hizo el juego? ¿De alguna manera lo consiguió y pensó: "¡Oye! Si mato personas con este juego, ¡a la gente le agradaré!"? Si lo que X está haciendo es real, entonces algo está SERIAMENTE mal aquí. 6:30 pm ¡Increíble! ¡El Mayor de la Policía vino a mi departamento hace un momento y me dijo que la investigación puede ser demasiado para mí y dijo que estaba fuera del caso! ¡¿Que demonios?! ¡Prácticamente he encontrado muchas pruebas de ello y prácticamente me dijo que no debería continuar! También dijo que Chelsea hubiera querido que dejara de hacerlo después de lo sucedido. MIERDA. Lo que sea, no voy a dejar que un imbécil me impida resolver este caso. ¡Voy a descubrir quién es realmente X, por qué está haciendo todo esto y lo voy a entregar! 5:00 pm 8 de febrero de 2012 Más asesinatos, tenemos hasta 28 ahora. El Jefe me contacta al respecto de vez en cuando, a espaldas del Mayor, me dijo que quienquiera que esté causando todos estos asesinatos es un hijo de puta inteligente. Realmente no puedo culparlo. Por mucho que odie admitirlo, tengo que dar crédito a X por poder matar a 28 personas hasta ahora. Pero no se saldrá con la suya. De todos modos, he revisado las notas de Chelsea nuevamente y lo que escribió antes de ser atacada fue algo muy extraño, absurdo sobre un peluche de Sonic que siempre la estaba mirando, espiándola... ...Nunca vi un peluche Sonic en el apartamento. Por otra parte, nunca cuestioné la cordura de mi hermana. Siempre fue la inteligente en las cosas y me duele darme cuenta de lo rota que estaba justo antes de morir... No le dije al Jefe sobre las notas de X o Chelsea. Sé que no me va a creer. Nadie lo hará. Supongo que si tienes que resolver un caso, tienes que hacerlo tu mismo. 8:30 pm Alguien envió una solicitud de amistad en mi Skype. Se hace llamar Cole. Dijo que puede ayudarme con este caso, pero solo si puedo confiar en él. Realmente no tengo otra opción. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para poner fin a esto. De todos modos, Cole me dijo que primero tengo que obtener los archivos de todas las víctimas de los "Asesinatos de Sonic.exe", así es como las noticias comienzan a llamarlos ahora que la policía ha confirmado los datos del viejojuego en las computadoras como evidencia. Más tarde esta noche, voy a hacer una pequeña visita a la estación. 11:45 pm Jesús, qué visita más estrecha. Acabo de regresar de la estación. Me las arreglé para tomar todos los archivos y me encontré con el Mayor. Me preguntó qué estaba haciendo en la estación, mentí y le dije que tenía que recoger algunas cosas de mi oficina y decidí tomarme un tiempo libre. Afortunadamente, él me creyó... pero, es extraño, la forma en que me habló, sonó como si no me creyera en lo más mínimo. De todos modos, obtuve los archivos tal como Cole pidió. Le dije a Cole que todas las víctimas tuvieron los mismos incidentes: todas estaban en estado de muerte, como si sus almas hubieran sido tomadas, que todos estaban "numeradas", y que cada computadora que tenían las víctimas fue destruida de alguna manera, y tenía Sonic.exe dentro de los discos duros. Cole dijo que hay una razón por la cual todas las víctimas tenían Sonic.exe en sus computadoras, y chico, no me gustó la respuesta... El Culto de X está involucrado. Sus miembros, después de que alguien es asesinado, roban el disco del juego que la víctima tenía en ese momento y lo esconden por un tiempo hasta que aparece más tarde en un lugar aleatorio para obtenerlo fácilmente. Estas ubicaciones aleatorias pueden ser lo que sea: una tienda de juegos, una casa de empeño, el mercado negro, eBay, Craigslist, entregas aleatorias pero aparentemente inofensivas, cualquier lugar que implique comprar cosas. De esa manera, cuando la próxima víctima potencial lo encuentre, él o ella se convertirá en el nuevo propietario del juego Sonic.exe hasta que X venga a matarlos y luego un miembro del culto venga a robar el disco del juego nuevamente, y así el ciclo comienza de nuevo. Le pregunté a Cole por qué el culto está haciendo esto, y él me dijo que "X", el bastardo, es claramente una especie de figura sagrada para el culto y que harán lo que sea necesario para estar de su lado bueno. ¿Qué ven en X, de todos modos? ¿Por qué les gusta tanto que están dispuestos a ser cómplices del asesinato? O mejor aún... ¿Qué tipo de poder tiene X para infundir tanto terror en las personas que estas harán lo que él diga? 3:30 pm, 1 de Marzo de 2012 No podía aguantar más, tenía que saber lo que Chelsea encontró en ese juego. Entonces lo jugué. Comenzó bastante básico con la clásica pantalla de título de Sonic the Hedgehog... hasta que lo comencé. Sonic... sus ojos se habían vuelto negros y había puntos rojos brillantes mirándome... De todos modos, cuando llegué a la pantalla de selección de personajes (sí, este juego aparentemente tiene uno), me mostraron la alineación de personajes: Shadow, Sally y Rouge... Rouge era el personaje favorito de Chelsea. Elegí no jugar como ella por respeto a Chelsea y elegí Shadow. Esa risa... sonaba como la risa que Sonic hizo en ese sueño que tuve... El juego comenzó con un título de nivel llamado "Let’s Play", y me mostraron a Shadow parado en lo que parece ser un pasillo de espejos, con un leve eco de un piano tocando una melodía tranquila en la distancia. Hice que Shadow caminara por el pasillo, y cada vez que pasaba frente a un espejo, me presentaba una versión más retorcida y desordenada de sí mismo en el espejo; las marcas rojas de su reflejo rezumaban rojo como si estuviera sangrando, y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre hasta el punto de estar rojos, sangrando y pulsando, y probablemente tenía la sonrisa más psicótica en su rostro. Es como si estuviera mirando una fuente de sangre que camina. Hice que Shadow pasara por el último espejo y la música se detuvo, Shadow ahora caminaba por un pasillo vacío y silencioso, tenía una creciente sensación de temor en el estómago. Y entonces Shadow se detuvo en un espejo más. Se detuvo justo allí, mostrando su extraño y sangriento reflejo. Y entonces esa risa volvió y vi que el verdadero Shadow se estaba transformando lentamente en su reflejo, sangrando y sonriendo... ¿Qué demonios es este juego? Y entonces apareció Sonic... con esos ojos negros y rojos, lágrimas rojas bajando por su rostro... sonrió mientras miraba a Shadow. Y luego la pantalla se puso negra y luego apareció un mensaje en la pantalla. "No es el exterior lo que importa, es quien eres por dentro lo que realmente me intriga". Cuando volvió al nivel, Shadow estaba sentado en el suelo acunándose en una posición medio fetal como un niño, solo sonriendo con esa sonrisa extraña, luego Sonic sonrió mientras me miraba y luego se abalanzó sobre Shadow, ¡la pantalla se puso negra con un fuerte chirrido pixelado! ¡Gah! Aún siento como si todavía pudiera escucharlo sonar en mis oídos... Esa risa llegó de nuevo, y otro mensaje. "Estás aprendiendo más sobre esto mejor que nadie, ¿verdad, Derek?" ....¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo demonios es que este juego me conoce? ¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! Me devolvió al menú principal y vi que Shadow estaba ahora en una de las pantallas de TV con el mismo aspecto que antes, parecía bastante feliz sin pensar... Tuve que apagar el juego... Me duele mucho la cabeza por todo esto... ¿Esto es lo que encontró Chelsea? ¿Un juego de computadora embrujado? ¿Y ahora algún tipo está usando esto como una excusa para matar gente, solo para ganar un culto? Simplemente no entiendo. ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO TODO ESTO? ¿Quien es X? ¿Quién es X? ¿QUIÉN ES X?!?! …..¿Sonic? 4:30 pm, 2 de Marzo de 2012 He llegado a una conclusión. Es obvio que X no es un ser humano ordinario. De hecho, ya ni siquiera creo que sea humano, Cole me contó sobre él. "X" se llama realmente "Sonic.exe", llamado así por el juego que ha causado todos estos problemas. Cole me dijo recientemente que Sonic.exe ha existido mucho antes que el juego. Le pregunté qué era exactamente X y su respuesta me desconcertó... Sonic.exe es un monstruo. No, no los monstruos que ves en las películas de terror o los videojuegos, él es un verdadero monstruo. Y aparentemente no es un monstruo cualquiera. Cole me dijo que X es un ser sobrenatural de otra dimensión. ¡¿Qué jodidamente loco es ESO?! Pero es verdad. Tiene que ser. X tiene el poder para controlar toda la realidad en su reino, y no puede hacer lo mismo en nuestro mundo porque no puede entrar en este. Entonces, hace algún tiempo, alguien hizo un disco de juego que serviría como una ventana entre el mundo de X y el nuestro, cualquiera que lo juegue obtiene un asiento de primera fila de cómo se ve la dimensión de X, y es el INFIERNO. No literalmente el infierno, ¡pero muy cerca! Con el tiempo, después de que alguien juega el juego de X, X envía un peluche de Sonic para actuar como un espía para él, luego, cuando es el momento adecuado, X puede abrir la ventana por un corto tiempo y atraer a las personas a su mundo donde están atrapadas para siempre Así es como puede matar a las personas tan fácilmente sin que nadie lo note, sale de la computadora, saca el alma del cuerpo de la persona y luego regresa a la computadora para retirarse a su dimensión. Allí, él puede hacer al alma que capturó su esclavo por toda la eternidad. Si me hubieran dicho esto hace mucho tiempo, NO lo habría creído, pero ahora estoy completamente convencido. Todo lo que Cole me ha dicho es verdad hasta ahora, y en este momento estoy escribiendo todo lo que me está diciendo, por si alguna de esta información se vuelve útil. 6:30 pm Cole me dijo que tiene que irse, se meterá en problemas si lo atrapan hablando conmigo, pero dice que pronto volverá a llamarme por Skype, hasta entonces me ha pedido que escriba los nombres de cualquier víctima potencial esta vez. También me pidió que esté atento. El Culto está sospechando. 4:30 pm, 22 de Abril de 2012 29º asesinato y aún no hay noticias de Cole. Casi escapé de unos pocos miembros del culto y de cualquiera que pudiera estar involucrado. No puedo confiar en nadie ahora. Necesito quedarme en mi departamento con más frecuencia para que nadie me encuentre. La persona asesinada esta vez fue un hombre de mediana edad llamado Paul. Era muy paranoico del mundo exterior y cualquier cosa podría traumatizar al pobre hombre. Aparentemente tenía un juego de Sonic Adventure 2 para mantenerse cuerdo y siempre jugó como Dr. Eggman. Apuesto a que X ya ha convertido al pobre hombre en un vegetal en su mundo. 4 de Mayo de 2012 ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo! ¿Por qué el Mayor trató de sacarme del trabajo? ¿Por qué confiscó el maldito disco del juego? ¿Por qué ha estado prácticamente interceptando todos los movimientos míos y de Chelsea en este caso? Te diré por qué, ¡Él está en esto! ¡Está trabajando para el Culto de X! ¡Es la única explicación! ¡Tomó el disco del juego para que el Culto pudiera usarlo para continuar con los asesinatos! Pero el jefe, oh, el jefe, él no puede involucrarse en esto también... ¡Ha sido amigo mío y de Chelsea durante años! No, no, no creo que él pueda haber involucrado en esto. De hecho, no creo que él siquiera SABE lo que está sucediendo. Maldito Mayor... por qué harías esto... Cuando descubro esta conspiración, ¡te estoy delatando! 12 de Agosto de 2012 El Jefe ha llamado, dos asesinatos más, 30 y 31. Un niño llamado Tom se ahorcó semanas antes de obtener un paquete de su amigo fallecido, Kyle. No es sorprendente que ambos jugaran el maldito juego, Kyle lo jugó primero y se lo pasó a Tom antes de que X lo atrapara. Kyle trató de luchar bien contra X, pero claramente no era rival para el demonio. Entonces Kyle trató de advertirle a Tom que no jugara el juego, pero Tom lo hizo de todos modos. X usó esto como una ventaja para meterse con la cabeza del pobre Tom, haciéndole creer que su curiosidad y el querer ayudar a los demás fue lo que causó el sufrimiento de su mejor amigo. Tom intentó suicidarse colgandose para salvarse de X, pero aparentemente fracasó. X no es solamente peligroso y poderoso, es francamente sádico y loco. ¡Él piensa que todas las cosas horribles que está haciendo son parte de un juego tonto! X... monstruo... ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿QUÉ estás tratando de ganar? 24 de Agosto de 2012 He jugado más del juego. El nivel en el que estaba Sally era realmente extraño, estaba en lo que parecía ser una ciudad vieja y desolada, el cielo era una mezcla oscura y opaca de nubes, todo estaba completamente vacío y muerto... sin música. Lo extraño era cómo sonreía... ¿tal vez encontró algo bueno? No. Ese no fue el caso en absoluto, después de que la hice correr y saltar escombros, llegó al final del nivel. Sonic... no, X... estaba allí... Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego apareció otro mensaje. "¿Ves? No soy tan malo, Derek... " Luego otro… "Puedo ser amable cuando quiero..." Luego mostró a X sosteniendo la mano de Sally sonriéndole cálidamente. Ahora se veía diferente: tenía los ojos cerrados y su paleta de colores parecía más oscura. X suavemente colocó sus manos alrededor de su cabeza... "Realmente amo a los humanos, Derek." "Ellos son muy divertidos para jugar..." "De hecho... supongo que podrías decir..." Luego me mostró un primer plano de X, con una amplia sonrisa loca, rompiendo violentamente el cuello de Sally, todavía estaba sonriendo como si no sintiera ningún dolor. "...Son el JUGUETE DEFINITIVO" Casi me da náuseas por eso. El menú principal mostraba a Sally en la pantalla de su televisor, todavía en su estado más oscuro. Ella seguía sonriendo... posiblemente no pudo DISFRUTAR nada de eso. 8:30 pm Cole acaba de llamarme. Dijo que todos los personajes con los que juegas en el juego son todos esclavos de Exe, convertidos en horribles parodias de personajes de Sonic, o al menos, convertidos en sus personajes de Sonic favoritos, y X los configura al azar en cada juego para mostrarnos a los humanos lo que nos espera... ...Espera... Oh Dios... No... ¡No! ¡No lo haré! ¡No jugaré al juego solo para verte lastimarla, X! ¡JÓDETE! 25 de Agosto de 2012 Más información sobre X. X tiene estos 7 "guardianes" gobernando sobre su mundo junto a él. Son esencialmente extensiones del propio Exe, hechas de su poder combinado con poderosas emociones de los humanos. Cada guardián lleva el nombre de las emociones de las que nacieron. *Kito - Plegaría *Aishu - Dolor *Gekido - Rabia *Kirai - Odio *Kofuku - Felicidad *Kyofu - Miedo *Yukubo - Deseo X creó a estos seres no solo para mantener el orden en su mundo, sino para causar problemas en el nuestro. Corrompen a los humanos y los hacen más susceptibles a que X se los lleve manipulando sus emociones. Por ejemplo, Gekido podría expresar tu ira y hacerte violento con los demás, mientras que Yukubo podría manipular tus deseos y confundirte con lo que es la realidad y lo que no. Además, ¡Cole me ha informado que X planea algún día cruzarse permanentemente con nuestro mundo para que así su realidad se fusione con la nuestra y toda la humanidad se convierta en esclava de X por la eternidad! Pero, ¿cómo... cómo planea lograr semejante hazaña? Cole cree que el Culto está pensando en formas de hacerlo. Pero hasta ahora ninguno de sus intentos ha tenido éxito. Aparentemente, su conocimiento en computadoras no es tan superior como el desconocido creador original del disco. ...pregunté por qué Cole sabía tanto de esto. No sé qué me obligó a preguntar, pero supongo que me ha estado molestando durante algún tiempo. Querido dios... Pobre Cole... Reveló que era miembro del Culto de X. Pero no le gustó en lo que se estaba metiendo e intentó detener al Culto, al menos hasta que X llegó a él primero, ahora está atrapado En el mundo de X, dijo que tiene suerte de haberme encontrado, ya que la ventana todavía está aquí. De todos modos, me está diciendo que tiene información sobre cómo detener a X y los planes del Culto, la mejor forma en que sabe cómo detener a X en sus pistas es destruir el disco, de esa manera su única forma de entrar y salir de los mundos se habrá ido y no podrá causar más problemas en el nuestro. El Mayor todavía tiene el disco. Necesito prepararme para recuperarlo ... 8:42 pm ...X tiene a Cole... Estaba en medio de la plática con Cole mientras se preparaba y luego nos desconectamos. Cuando se volvió a conectar, el nombre de usuario de Cole cambió a "X". X me dijo que Cole ha estado haciendo trampa, y que debe ser castigado, y luego publicó "HA" una, y otra, y OTRA VEZ... ¡Maldita seas, Sonic.exe! Mi mano todavía está sangrando por romper la pantalla. Pero ya no me importa... ya no... Es hora de terminar esto. Voy a buscar ese maldito disco y destruirlo. Si no escribo de nuevo después de esta entrada final... bueno... digamos que quien encuentre esto, quien lea este diario, le complace encontrarlo lo más instructivo posible. Todo lo que has leído en mi diario es la verdad, X es un monstruo de otro mundo y el Culto de X está conspirando para ayudarlo a dominar nuestro mundo. ¡Esto no puede suceder! Espero que alguien encuentre esto y trate de poner fin a esta locura. Esto es un juego, un juego en una escala MÁS GRANDE, ¡TODOS somos peones en un juego elaborado y caótico donde las reglas están siendo diseñadas por la mente de un MONSTRUO! Haz lo que puedas, amigo, él debe ser detenido. Adios y buena suerte. Derek Green Esa fue la última entrada en el diario de Derek... Escribió esto hace 3 semanas... Hoy es su cumpleaños. Y ahora está muerto. Me preguntaba por qué actuó de esa manera durante estos horribles eventos, estaba preocupado por mi amigo, pero nunca me molesté en averiguar por qué en ese momento... Me siento tan estúpido. Derek intentó pelear esta batalla solo y no hice nada. No he tenido noticias de Derek en 3 semanas, pero ayer recibí un correo electrónico de alguien llamado Cole. Estaba dirigido estrictamente a Bob Richardson. Ese es mi nombre... Hice clic en él y fue una cinta de audio hecha el 13 de septiembre. Eso fue hecho hace un día antes de recibir el correo electrónico. Hice clic en él. Esto es lo que estaba en la cinta de audio... (Comienza la grabación, un hombre gruñe y grita mientras dos personas lo arrastran a la habitación) Derek: ¡Quíteme sus jodidas manos de encima, fanáticos de la secta! (Se escucha el sonido de unos tacones cuando otra persona entra a la habitación) Shannon Goldman: ¿No es así como llamarías a los cristianos y satanistas, señor Green? Derek: ¡Goldman! (Se escucha la lucha) (Más sonidos de tacónes cuando Goldman se acerca a Derek) Goldman: Derek, ¿por qué niegas a X? ¿No ves lo que está tratando de hacer por todos? Él solo quiere hacer que nuestro mundo sea tan feliz como él. Derek: (en voz baja) ¿Feliz? (Más fuerte) ¿PIENSAS QUE ROBAR ALMAS Y ENTREGARLAS EN MARIONETAS ES SER FELIZ?¡ NUESTRO PLANETA NO ES SU CAJA DE JUGUETES, ¡PERRA! Goldman: (Más fríamente) No es tu posición decidir qué quiere X con la humanidad, Sr. Green. Es un ser divino que desea hacer feliz a la humanidad mostrándonos el paraíso que es SU mundo y sacándonos de la horrible miseria de un planeta en el que nos hemos visto obligados a vivir. Derek: (Luchando) ¡A algunos de nosotros nos gusta este planeta, Goldman! ¡El mundo de X no es más que una PRISIÓN! ¡Todo lo que le importa a X es convertirnos en sus juguetes para toda la eternidad! ¿No ves que no es justo? Goldman: (Sorprendentemente enojado) ¿Qué sabes TÚ sobre lo que no es justo? Derek: ¡Más de lo que TÚ obviamente! (Se escucha una fuerte bofetada y Derek cae al suelo) Goldman: (en voz baja) Eres un tonto... X me eligió para ser su miembro más leal porque él sabía que nunca me gustó este planeta, ¡sabía que quiero deshacerme de la estupidez que está causando la humanidad! ¡Estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con ser el esclavo de X si eso significa alejarme de todo, obtener la paz que finalmente merezco después de todo este tiempo! ¡Y si todos tienen que ir conmigo entonces QUE PUTO MAL! Derek: (riéndose un poco temblorosamente) Lo que sea... no importa de todos modos, porque voy a detenerte. De una vez por todas. Goldman: Oh, ¿vas a hacerlo ahora? ¿Con lo que presumo? Derek: (saca algo de su abrigo) ¡Con ESTO! (se escuchan varios jadeos y murmullos) ¡Cole me dijo que la única forma en que X puede entrar a nuestro mundo para recolectar más almas es con esto! ¡Pues NO MÁS!! (Se escucha un fuerte chasquido, se escucha silencio) (Goldman comienza a reír) Goldman: Entonces Cole te dijo eso, ¿eh? ¡Ja! Es un niño inteligente, pero incluso los genios tienden a equivocarse en su información. Derek: ¿Q-qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Goldman: Fácil. (se escuchan tacones de nuevo cuando Goldman cruza la habitación) Es cierto que X no puede entrar en nuestro mundo a menos que alguien coloque ese disco en un sistema informático. Pero tengo curiosidad, Sr. Green... (el sonido de Goldman sacando algo de su bolsillo) Goldman: ¿Qué le hizo pensar que ESE disco en particular era el original? Derek: (tembloroso) N... No... ¡No, eso no puede ser...! Goldman: Podría agregar una teoría brillante, pero me temo que es la última, detective. (se escucha el sonido de un disco insertado en una unidad de CD) Derek: (se escuchan violentos forcejeos y gritos) ¡NO! ¡¡NOO!! ¡¡DÉJAME IR!! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO! (y luego se escuchan extraños sonidos sobrenaturales, y luego el audio se rompe y se distorsiona un poco, una nueva persona entra a la habitación mientras Derek grita por su vida) X: Hola Derek... Derek: ¡¡¡NOOO!!! ¡¡NOOOOO!! X: (más claramente) ¿LISTO PARA EL ROUND 2? (luego se escuchan fuertes chillidos cuando el audio se distorsiona más, Derek está gritando, Sonic.exe se está riendo mientas se escucha una fuerte melodía acelerada y en reversa y a un ritmo fuerte, rápido y tamborileante que suena mientras todo el audio se distorsiona y se rompe, finalmente terminando en estática) (la cinta de audio termina) Después de escuchar esto... nunca me he sentido tan impotente... Mis dos amigos se han ido... Me los han quitado. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto... Soy un policía inútil después de todo. Pero espero que algún día, alguien, en algún lugar pueda detener esto, hacer lo que yo no he podido. Tengo que esperar... Tengo que creer que hay una oportunidad de ganar esto... Porque si no hay esperanza... Ninguna oportunidad... ...Sonic.exe gana el juego. Categoría:Videojuegos